


on my heart where you're resting your head

by dreadpiratewatson



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bottom Eggsy Unwin, Eggsy Unwin & Roxy Morton Friendship, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Hartwin, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Merlin Is So Done (Kingsman), Near Death Experiences, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Top Harry, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadpiratewatson/pseuds/dreadpiratewatson
Summary: Five times Eggsy rejected Harry's marriage proposal, and the one time he didn't. :)





	on my heart where you're resting your head

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> This was originally part of a MUCH bigger fic that I decided to stop writing, but I actually really love this concept, so I kept it! I'm a sucker for these 5+1 fics, so this was a dream to write. I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> -Stevie

Before Eggsy Unwin, Harry Hart never thought himself the marrying type. It never even occurred to him, really, with his line of work. Even while he was younger, he was too interested in other things to consider it, and his parents were more or less completely estranged from him to really care, much less give him the marriage lecture. He just couldn't imagine himself with anyone, not to mention the fact that until he was much older did people begin to understand that a man could very well love a man, and Harry Hart was _not_ going to marry a woman. In fact, if he was honest with himself, he really didn't want to get married at _all._   
  
Not even when Eggsy Unwin came into his life for the second time.   
  
He loved the boy, sure, Eggsy was the light of his life, his very reason for getting out of bed in the morning. Eggsy was the perfect concoction of roguish charm, intelligence, and kindhearted selflessness that was all molded into a boy who had the vessel of a young, benevolent god, and Harry could possibly spend hours just running his fingers over the boy's skin, over all of the scars where others had stained his canvas with hatred. He could spend hours worshiping every inch of the boy, he was absolutely beautiful in every sense of the word.   
  
But _marriage..._  
  
That wasn't necessary.   
  
Harry loved Eggsy, and Eggsy loved Harry. They didn't need rings on their fingers to show it. They didn't.   
  
So, Harry pushed the idea to the back of his mind, and pretended like _Eggsy Unwin-Hart_ wasn't the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. 

  
**_________________**

  
  
"Eggsy, for god's sake, if you do not remove your feet from that table, you will not orgasm for a month."    
  
The younger man sent his boyfriend a look for mock horror, but removed his feet from the table either way. "That would be jus' as bad for you, babe." He slurred, waving his glass of wine in the air.    
  
Harry glared, but it quickly softened when he saw the fond look in Eggsy's eyes. "Yes," he sighed. "I suppose you're right."    


"Ha!" Eggsy shot back, nearly spilling his wine that time.   
  
Harry rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back to the movie.   
  
It had been an interesting day. Not necessarily good, not necessarily bad, just interesting. Harry had been able to watch Eggsy and Roxy on a mission close to home. It had had something to do with a politician, though what, exactly, for, Harry wasn't exactly sure, he had only been concerned with the fact that this mission could have turned into a honeypot, and he had the pleasure of watching Eggsy walk around in tight leather trousers and a black v-neck shirt for most of it (which the boy still had on, until Harry quite literally ripped his clothes off and had him over his paperwork cluttered desk), so, needless to say, it had been rather difficult to listen to Merlin talk.   
  
Then, just as Eggsy had gotten his Intel and was about to leave, the club he was in was suddenly in flames due to someone smoking in the bathroom and leaving a still lit cigarette in the bin, resulting in Eggsy having to pull the fire alarm and drag a drunk man to safety. He managed to disappear before he was questioned by police, and no one knew who he was, so he made his way back to HQ, just in time for Harry to be able to kiss him hello before the American division called and he had to listen to Agent Washington drone on before it became a rather heated conversation. Oh, and he had knocked his cup of tea off of the desk during said conversation.   
  
Of course, then Eggsy, being the wonderful boyfriend he was, when Harry left the room to see Merlin briefly, Eggsy had brought him another cup, cleaned up the mess, and elected to taking a nap on the sofa in the corner. Harry hadn't been able to concentrate of his paperwork for the remainder of the day, simply because he had been too busy studying the details of the boy's perfect face.   
  
When Eggsy mumbled Harry's name in his sleep, his heart ached, and when Eggsy woke up and managed to pull the man from his desk with a promise of old movies, his favorite dish, and alcohol, Harry fell in love with him all over again.   
  
Harry came back into focus as he realized that he was now staring at his young lover. He wasn't entirely sure when he had turned his attention away from the film, but sure enough, in his drunken daze, he had, and he was now watching Eggsy's face in the dim light of the living room, the images on screen dancing in his liquid emerald eyes. Eggsy looked so beautiful in that moment, it was like he was seeing him again for the first time outside the police station, and Harry realized just how deeply he had fallen, and even more so, how much he detested the idea of ever loving anyone else.   
  
Eggsy saw Harry staring at him out of the corner of his eye, and he turned his head to face him, eyebrow raised, and a bashful smile on his lips, and Harry's chest suddenly became tight. "What're you starin' at?" He asked.   
  
A deep red blush crept up Harry's cheeks at the knowledge that he had been caught. He hadn't blushed in years, and lord help him, did he ever feel like a teenager again.   
  
He met the boy's eyes, and smiled. "You're so beautiful." He murmured, reaching over and brushing his fingers over Eggsy's cheekbone.   
  
Then, it was Eggsy's turn to blush, and he playfully swatted Harry's hand away. "You're drunk." He grumbled.   
  
"That I am, dear boy," Harry agreed, his words slurring a bit with the alcohol in his system. "But it doesn't make you any less beautiful."   
  
Eggsy rolled his eyes. "You're full of it. You can find blokes ten times better lookin' than me down at the clubs, and I know they'd cause you less trouble than I do."   
  
Even though it was clear from his tone that he was joking around, Harry couldn't help but frown. "You don't cause me trouble."   
  
"Oh, yeah? Prove it."   
  
And for whatever reason, other than that he really, truly wanted to, Harry look in the look of his lover's joking expression and his eyes that burned with playful curiosity, he pushed away all other noise, he took a deep breath, and in a gentle voice that shook only slightly, he whispered, "Marry me."   
  
Eggsy's eyes went wide, and if his wine glass weren't sitting on the table, he would have certainly dropped it. His jaw dropped ever so slightly, like he wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come. "H-Harry?" He stuttered.   
  
The look of pure wonder upon his face melted Harry's heart, and he took the boy's hand in his own, and leaned in to press a kiss to his knuckles. Eggsy's breath caught, and it was easily the most beautiful sound in the world. When Harry looked up again and took the boy's face in his shaking hands, he realized just how much he truly wanted what he was offering, and he could not get the words out fast enough.   
  
"Eggsy Unwin," He murmured. "Will you marry me?"   
  
The liquid emerald eyes glittered with tears, and suddenly, his mouth was on Harry's pushing him back into the sofa so that he could cradle the younger man in his arms. The kiss was nothing harsh or bruising, but instead like Eggsy were trying to catalog the moment, and determine whether or not he were dreaming.   
  
Harry laughed against his mouth, and lightly pushed the boy away. "Is that a yes, then?" He asked a little breathlessly.   
  
The high pitched whimper that escaped Eggsy's lips lingered in his ears for only a second before the boy was all over him again, and pressing kisses into his skin. _"Yes,_ Harry."

  
**_________________**  


  
Harry awoke with a hangover the next morning, but when he saw the glass of water and paracetamol on the table next to him, he grinned into the pillow. He was surprised to see that he had not woken before Eggsy, but, then again, he was certain that he had been quite a bit more intoxicated than the boy too.    
  
Nonetheless, Harry dragged himself from bed and pulled on his robe. He could smell breakfast now; eggs and what he guessed was French toast (Harry's favorite, since Eggsy made it so well), and his stomach growled the whole way down the steps.    
  
The kitchen was Eggsy's favorite part of their house, undoubtedly so. One thing that had been surprising to Harry when they first became close was that Eggsy loved to cook and bake, and was, as a matter of fact, incredibly talented in the art. Harry wasn't bad, but Eggsy was rather exquisite. From cupcakes to stir fry to pasta to steak and even rare, eccentric dishes, Eggsy could do it all, and Harry let him, even going as far as to dubbing the kitchen as Eggsy's. He even sometimes brought his treats in for the other agents at HQ, bringing in food for the injured agents in medical, "'cause anything's better than hospital food". All of the nurses loved him for it, and all of the agents did too. Even Bedivere, the grumpy old sod, was enraptured with the boy's food. It made Eggsy happy to cook, perhaps because it reminded him of a time when everything was easier, or perhaps because the sound of the sizzling oil in a pan, or the the smell of fresh baked cookies out of the oven made him feel normal, or maybe he just simply loved to cook for Harry because it reminded him that he was loved, but for whatever reason, he loved it, and Harry allowed him to indulge in it.    
  
Sure enough, there were eggs and French toast and sausage spread out on the table, with coffee and orange juice, and Harry's mouth positively watered with the smell.    
  
Eggsy, who was dressed in his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt from the day before, turned around with a smile. "Mornin'" He said, just as cheerful as ever.    
  
Harry returned the warm grin. "Good morning, dear boy." He sat down at the table, picking up the morning paper, which Eggsy had left for him while the boy placed a plate of food in front of him. "Did you sleep well?" He asked as he read something about the fire in the club the day before where Eggsy had his mission.   
  
"Um... Yeah." Eggsy muttered under his breath.    
  
His tone confused Harry, and he looked up from his paper to see the boy leaning uncomfortably against the counter, looking down at the floor. He narrowed his eyes in concern. "Something on your mind?"    
  
Eggsy bit his lip. "Do you remember what you said to me last night?" He asked timidly, which was very unlike Eggsy.    
  
Harry racked his brain for something he would have said that made his lover uncomfortable like this, but, truth be told, he didn't really have too many memories from the night before. The fancy wine had definitely muddled that. "I was quite inebriated, my dear boy. If I said something that made you uncomfortable-"   
  
"You proposed to me last night, Harry."    
  
His blood ran cold. Somewhere in the back of his thoughts, he vaguely remembered asking Eggsy to marry him in some alcohol-induced, half arsed challenge. He began remembering how the words just felt right at the moment and how happy he had been to speak them. Most importantly, he remembered that Eggsy had said yes.    
  
"I'm sorry." He wasn't entirely sure why he said it, and immediately after, he winced, not wanting it to sound as bad as he knew it did.    
  
To his surprise, however, it seemed to be the right thing to say, because Eggsy's shoulders lowered a bit, indicating his relief, and he grinned. "No, it's okay, Harry, we were both drunk off our arses."    
  
"Right." Harry agreed tightly. "I do apologize, my dear boy."    
  
"It's alright, Harry, really. We'll just forget about it, yeah?"    
  
The older man attempted to smile. "Of course."    
  
Eggsy beamed. "Right, then, I'm gonna have a shower. Join me in a bit?"    
  
"Perhaps after I've eaten."    
  
"Sure thing, love."    
  
And with a quick, chaste kiss, Eggsy was bolting up the stairs, and Harry sagged back against his chair, suddenly not hungry at all as he gazed down at his untouched plate of food. That was not how he expected the morning after their engagement to go. Though, perhaps Eggsy had a point, though he didn't exactly make on, other than that he didn't really mean to say yes. Perhaps being drunk wasn't the best time to propose, and perhaps Eggsy just simply wasn't ready yet. After all, it had only been just over a year.    
  
Harry heard the water starting from upstairs, and decided that he needed to move on from it, because he had a very naked, very wet boyfriend upstairs that needed cleaning, and a marriage proposal wasn't exactly the most prominent thing right now. He pushed the food away, and made his way back upstairs, trying his damn hardest not to be disappointed. 

  
**_________________**

  
  
There was nothing quite like the sight of Eggsy, flushed and skin glistening from sweat, lips swollen and slightly agape while he dragged in heavy, ragged breaths, all while Harry held him tightly and pushed up into his trembling body.    
  
They didn't usually have sex in Harry's office chair, but today had been rather trying for Eggsy, and he had come in begging for Harry to take him out of his head, and who was Harry to deny the boy anything?    
  
After a particularly rough thrust, Eggsy let out a high pitched whine, and his head dropped onto Harry's shoulder. _ "Fuck, _ Harry." He whimpered before crushing his lips to Harry's in a bruising kiss.    
  
An animalistic groan that Harry didn't bother hiding followed the younger man's cry. Harry  _ loved _ when Eggsy was so far gone that his voice cracked and he made nothing but high pitched mewling sounds. It meant that Eggsy was dangerously close, and that only drove Harry even more insane.    
  
_ "Harry." _ Eggsy cried out, dropping his head back on the older man's shoulder _. "Please."  _   
  
Harry had to draw in a ragged breath as the boy's plea sent a wave of heat over his entire body. This boy, this amazing,  _ beautiful _ fucking boy was going to be the death of him, and that was perfectly fucking okay with Harry Hart. "Marry me." He whispered, unable to stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth. It wasn't exactly proper, proposing to someone when they had your cock up their arse, but when it came to Eggsy, Harry was hardly proper.   
  
Eggsy let out another cry, but crushed his lips back to Harry's again. "Sex first." He uttered between kisses.    
  
And who was Harry to say no to that either?

**  
_________________ **

  
  
_ This is _ not  _ how this mission was supposed to go.  _ Harry thought bitterly as he and Eggsy ducked for cover behind a large stack of boxes full of metal piping. The mission was supposed to be easy, nothing life threatening, just go in, take out a bad guy, get the intel, be back in time for tea, but of course it couldn't just be that simple. No, there had to be an angry set of mercenaries and marksmen right there waiting for them once they retrieved the flash drive, and they were very keen on not letting them get away.    
  
_ "Just hang on you two, extraction is on its' way!" _ Merlin shouted at them through the comms.  _ "Galahad, there are two approaching your right."  _   
  
"Got it, guv!" Eggsy shouted back, shooting over one of the shorter boxes on his right side.    
  
Harry looked through the slight opening and quickly jerked away just in time to not take a second bullet to the face.  _ "Shit." _ He hissed angrily before shooting again.    
  
Eggsy shot him an anxious glance. "Harry, I swear to god, if you die, I will bring you back only to kill you again." He growled.    
  
"Obviously I'd do it on purpose."    
  
"Knowin' you-"    
  
_ "There will be plenty of time to flirt and argue like a married couple when you get home, dammit!"  _ Merlin chastised.  _ "Extraction is ten minutes out, you need to get to the roof!"  _   
  
If they weren't in such a horrendous position, Harry would have rolled his eyes. Instead, he surveyed the situation, and made a quick decision. They were royally fucked, if they found no way out, they were done for. They had to get to the roof for extraction, but they couldn't leave without being seen. These men had the upper hand in numbers, but if they could cause a distraction... His thoughts clicked into place, and he removed a grenade from his pocket.    
  
_ "Arthur, no!"  _   
  
"Are you takin' a fuckin' piss, guv?" Eggsy demanded, seeing what he was about to do. "That'll fuckin' kill us!"    
  
Harry froze. Eggsy was probably right, but he had to risk it. They had to try. It's what they trained for as Kingsman. He gazed up at Eggsy, who was too busy shooting to realize that Harry was staring. God, he loved him. Not just the way he looked in battle, with his jaw locked and his young eyes burning, but all of him. He loved him so much it hurt sometimes, but for Eggsy it was worth it. Could he really risk throwing the grenade and hurting, perhaps even killing him? Himself, he'd do it in a heartbeat, but Eggsy...   
  
"Eggsy, will you marry me?"    
  
The younger man's face went from shock to anger in less than a second, and he gritted his teeth. "Now  _ really _ ain't the time, Harry!" He shouted.    
  
Harry pulled him down out of the way of a bullet, and the boy stumbled to his knees, but it gave Harry the opportunity to talk to him to his face. "We might not get another chance, Eggsy, please, just answer the question."    
  
Eggsy's jaw locked, his eyes flashing angrily, but there was an underlining shade of fear that Harry hadn't seen before. Was it the proposal? Was it because he was certain he was going to die? Was it the entire non-ideal situation? Harry wasn't sure, but his heart was pounding, and the pause before Eggsy spoke again was much too long. "Harry, you can't- I can't do this right now, we need to focus on gettin' out of here." He growled.    
  
"And if we don't?" 

"We will."   
  
Before Harry could argue, a bullet made the box above them explode and splinter and they pulled away from one another, the moment gone. Eggsy gave Harry a look that he recognized as the one that said _I trust you to do the stupid thing you're about to do and to get us out alive,_ and without a second thought, he threw the grenade over the pile of boxes, and they began to run away before they could get stuck in the explosion.   
  
They threw open the door the the stairwell just as the explosion hit, shattering the glass window behind them as they made their way to the roof. Eggsy pushed open the door, and they ran across the panels and the piping, just in time to jump for the ladder that the extraction team had lowered from the helicopter, ready to take them away.   
  
The two men crawled to safety and sat on the floor of the helicopter for several minutes, just to catch their breath. The medical team began on the burns on Harry's arm, but Eggsy wouldn't let them touch him. He was sitting on the clear opposite side of the helicopter away from Harry, staring out the window, face blank.   
  
"Arthur," One of the medical team members (Riley, codename Lionel, Harry remembered) started to say. "Would you and your husband prefer a hotel for the night, or would you prefer to go home?"   
  
Harry tensed under the man's words, and he looked up at his young lover, who refused to meet his eyes. "He isn't my husband." He said, not even bothering to hide his frustration. "I keep asking him, and he keeps saying no."   
  
Eggsy's reflection in the mirror twisted in venomous rage, then in betrayal, and as quickly as that, he could see the glittering of tears in the younger man's eyes, but he said nothing, and Harry quickly regretted his words.   
  
Riley/Lionel looked between the two of them in confusion. "Sir?" He said timidly.   
  
Harry sighed, and dropped his gaze from Eggsy's hateful reflection. "Home, Lionel, thank you." 

**  
_________________ **

  
  
When they arrived at the airport, Eggsy was out of the helicopter and boarding the plane before Harry even had time to cross the runway.    
  
They didn't sit together, nor did they speak the entire flight home.

  
**_________________**

  
  
When they finally arrived home after the debrief, Eggsy went upstairs to the guest bedroom and slammed the door shut, not coming out for the night.    
  
Harry went to bed alone that night, angry at himself. He didn't sleep, he just listened to Eggsy's quiet sobbing from down the hall, and wanting nothing more than to go and apologize, but he knew he was lucky that Eggsy was even still home. Generally after a fight like that, even a near silent one, Eggsy would storm out to cool off.    
  
Harry wasn't certain if this was better or worse. 

  
**_________________**

  
  
The next morning, Eggsy was up and going for a run before Harry even had a chance to speak to him. Eggsy still made him coffee, like he did every morning, and there was even breakfast on the table, like nothing had happened.    
  
He left soon after, to go help his mother with a few things, he said, and the house felt too big and empty all day while he was gone. Harry spent most of the day pacing around, watching the clock, watching the windows, waiting for Eggsy to return home, until he finally gave up and sat down in the arm chair to rest. He was going mad.    
  
He considered texting Eggsy, but he knew that the boy would much rather have his own space, so instead, Harry closed his eyes, and tried to think of ways to talk to him.

  
**_________________**

  
  
Eggsy was like a whirlwind when he came home that night. All smiles and excited movements from the moment the door slammed shut, startling Harry out of his nap that he hadn't been aware he had taken, and running through the foyer in an joyous daze. He focused in on Harry in the arm chair, and a Cheshire grin broke out on his face.    
  
"Was wonderin' where you were." He said, pressing a kiss to Harry's temple before getting to his feet and walking toward the kitchen. "Sorry I'm so late, I was helpin' mum out with Daisy, and lost track o' time."    
  
Harry cleared his throat. "It's alright. It wasn't like we had plans tonight."    
  
"Great." Eggsy said, shooting his boyfriend a wide grin as he pulled the take-out menus off of the refrigerator. "Thought we could order in tonight, I really don't feel like cookin', if that's alright with you." He said, already looking over the menus.    
  
Harry took a minute to breathe. He knew that he and Eggsy had to talk about this, whether they wanted to or not, and though he hated to kill the mood, he knew it was a cover, and he had to.    
  
Waiting for Harry to say something, Eggsy looked back up at him. "You alright, love?" He asked lightly.    
  
He sighed. "Eggsy, I think we need to talk about what happened yesterday."    
  
Eggsy froze where he stood for a moment, and sucked in a sharp breath. He looked scared all of a sudden, and Harry was suddenly reminded of the way he looked during the mission when he had asked him then, minus the adrenaline from the mission, and the initial anger at the sudden proposal, but it was indeed the same look. "There's nothin' to talk about, Harry. Can we just-"   
  
"Eggsy, please? Just... Just let me say a few things." Harry was all but begging now, but he knew that if they didn't talk about it now, they wouldn't talk at all.    
  
Thank his lucky fucking stars, Eggsy sighed, tossed the menus on the counter, and followed Harry out to the couch. They sat slightly further apart than necessary, but Harry knew that was just the way Eggsy handled things like this, so he allowed it.    
  
"Eggsy," Harry began, voice quiet and smooth as fine whiskey. "I believe I owe you an apology. My actions on the way home yesterday, what I said to Lionel, I want you to understand that it wasn't meant to be malicious. I know it hurt you, and I'm sorry." Eggsy looked up at him with a hopeful expression, and he sighed. "And... I want you to know that if you really don't want to get married, we won't. I won't ask you again." The words hurt him more than he thought they would.   
  
Harry expected Eggsy to be relieved at that. The way he didn't seem to want to be married before, it made Harry think that he would be relieved to know that Harry wouldn't ask again, and that if he didn't want to be married, it would be alright.    
  
However, when he looked over at his young lover, he was surprised to see that Eggsy's expression had twisted into an angry glare.    
  
"You're fuckin' with me." Eggsy snapped.   
  
Harry did a double take. "Eggsy, no, I'm not, I mean it. I-"   
  
But Eggsy wasn't going to let him interrupt. "Why the fuck are you so persistent on bein' married?"    
  
Harry swallowed hard. He didn't mean to start a fight, but now it was all in the air, and he couldn't stop it then. "Why are you so persistent on  _ not _ being married?"    
  
"I have my fuckin' reasons, Harry, and they ain't none of your business!"    
  
"I believe I do, actually, considering it's me asking."    
  
Eggsy scoffed, and tried to walk away, but Harry grabbed his arm, causing the younger man's eyes to flash red. "Fuck off, Harry." He hissed, pulling at Harry's iron like grip.  _ "Let go of me."  _   
  
Harry, however, didn't dare let the boy walk away angry. "Eggsy, please. Just help me understand, and I won't bring it up. I just want to understand. What is it about getting married that is so repulsive to you?"    
  
"It ain't repulsive!" He snapped, looking almost offended.    
  
"Then what?" Harry had his own ideas, none of which were very pleasant, and they were dirty jabs, but he had to know for sure. "Is it me?"    
  
He felt Eggsy's pulse quicken under his fingers. The boy's eyes got wide, and he staggered. "Harry, no-"    
  
Harry smiled sadly. "I would understand that, you know, not wanting to-"    
  
"Harry, stop it, alright!" Eggsy ordered, voice half panicked, half angry, as he ripped his arm back. "That's not it, and you know it, so just stop it!"    
  
"Then what is it, Eggsy?" Harry shot back, getting to his feet. "I feel like after nearly three years, I have a right to know! Just tell me! Why don't you want to get married?"    
  
"'Cause I don't wanna lose you!"    
  
Eggsy's words floored Harry where he stood, and sucked the wind right out of his lungs. He swayed on his feet for a moment when he took in the sight of his young lover, hands clinched into fists at his sides, eyes rimmed red and shining from tears, and the full weight of what the boy had said finally rested on his shoulders. "What?" He managed to get out.    
  
Eggsy hesitated for quite some time, until both of his arms came up and wound around his torso, and he let out a shaky breath. "I don't remember much of my parents marriage. The good marriage, I mean, the one that got taken from my mum. It's all a bit of a blur now. But I do remember her an' Dean." He spoke softly, calculated, like he had rehearsed these words a hundred times. "I remember bein' young and watchin' 'im treat her so bad, and all I could do is sit and watch, and all I could think of was my dad comin' home and makin' it all better, but he never came back, and all I knew was Dean." The younger man paused, and Harry found it difficult to breathe. "The older I got, I decided I didn't want nothin' to do with all that, 'cause even though I wanted my parent's marriage, I was terrified to have Dean's. And that's why I can't do it, Harry."    
  
Harry swallowed hard against the lump that was rising in his throat, and clinched his fists to get rid of the deep, burning anger that was racing through his veins. "Eggsy..." He whispered, reaching out to take the boy's hand, though he quickly thought against it, and lowered his arm. "Eggsy, darling, I would never, not in a million years,  _ ever _ hurt you like that monster did. You must know that." He was trying his best to not feel hurt. He knew all too well that the abuse that Eggsy had suffered from his step-father was the main reason he didn't trust easily. It had become quite apparent the way Eggsy had clung to Harry after Kentucky, like he was going to disappear from his sight again, because he had believed that he was nothing more to Harry than an obligation, or how during their first fight, Harry had gotten rather loud, and took a step towards Eggsy, and the boy had instinctively flinched away and covered his face out of fear, until he realized that Harry wasn't going to hit him. The look in Eggsy's eyes afterwards, the shame of knowing that he had flinched, it still haunted Harry. He was certain it would for his entire life. Harry knew he had no right to feel hurt about this, but it didn't stop him from feeling sick at the mere thought.    
  
The boy made a noise in his throat that sounded an awful lot like a scoff, or a sad huff of laughter, like Harry didn't understand. "It ain't you I'm worried 'bout. It's me." His words came out whisper soft and broken, like he were in pain, and he wrapped his arms tighter around his torso. His breathing was a lot heavier now, much heavier than it was before, and Harry could see that his hands were shaking. He wanted nothing more than to wrap the young man in his arms, but he didn't dare move.    
  
"What do you mean it's you you worry about?"   
  
Eggsy gave him a look like he was begging the man not to ask, but quickly dropped his gaze back to floor. "Sometimes... When we fight, when I get angry, when I yell... I hear Dean. Like I'm becomin' him." A look of nausea passed over his face, and Harry saw a shudder pass down his spine. "I feel myself becomin' like him, and it scares the shit out of me. Because I don't wanna be like that, like Dean. I don't wanna be Dean. I can't be like that, Harry, not with you. I can't." His voice was strong until the very end, where it cracked.    
  
The sound that ripped from the boy's chest afterwards unfurled something ugly in Harry's stomach. He had heard of this before, a victim growing up terrified to become their abusers, though the thought of it being a fear of Eggsy's never occurred to him, because to him, Eggsy had always been the most kindhearted person he had ever met.  _ All this time, and you never even thought.  _ _  
_   
Harry swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. "Eggsy..." He whispered. "You could _never_ be Dean."    
  
"You don't know that."    
  
"Yes, I do."    
  
Eggsy gave him an empty, doubtful look. "How?"    
  
"Because when your father was in training, he and I got into an argument."    
  
The boy looked up at him with a confused stare.    
  
Harry paused, thinking back on the moment. He remembered it clearly. "It was... A most unfortunate event. I was a little over zealous about something, and he became upset with me, understandably so, now that I look back on it. But that's not the point. The point is, it's because of that argument that I know that your fears of becoming like Dean are, for the lack of a better word, bullshit."    
  
Normally, that would have made Eggsy laugh, Harry cursing, for some reason, though he did it often, it always did, however, this time, the younger man just stared at him. "How so?" He demanded, though it seemed more like desperation than anything else.    
  
"Because, Eggsy, when you're angry, you yell, yes, you say your piece, but you back down when you know you're wrong, you never raise your voice more than you should, and most importantly, you lay down your reasons, and then you stop. Your father did the same. And Dean Baker, he preferred to break you down piece by piece and use physical force. You have never once acted like him, no matter what you think. Anger does not always mean abuse, Eggsy." Harry reached out and placed a comforting hand on his lover's shoulder, half expecting him to flinch away, but instead, he leaned into the touch, like he were craving it. It broke something in his heart.  _ How long has he been needing this? _ He wondered. "You're a remarkable young man, Eggsy, and you could never be like him." He said.    
  
"But-"   
  
"I would never let you." Harry corrected himself. "As long as I can help it, you will never, ever, be like Dean Baker. I won't let it happen."    
  
The younger agent hesitated. "Do you promise?"    
  
Harry nodded. "On my life." He hoped the familiar words, the same ones Eggsy spoke to him the day in the pub, would calm him.    
  
Eggsy bit at his lip. His face was twisted with fear and uncertainty, but, his eyes burned, like he understood, no matter matter how afraid he was. It was the same expression he wore the day that Harry told him that he was cleared for active duty, and was going out on a solo mission for the first time since Kentucky. Eggsy had been terrified then, and the fact that he looked that afraid now, it twisted in Harry's gut, and he suddenly wanted to take everything back, and tell Eggsy not to worry... Until the younger man took a deep, shuddering breath, and found the courage to speak again. "Ask me again."    
  
It took Harry a moment to realize what he meant, and once he did, he winced, dropping his arm from the boy's shoulder. "Eggsy..."    
  
"I won't say no this time, Harry, I swear. I was scared, but I'm not anymore, and I promise you I won't say no." Eggsy was practically pleading with him now. "Ask me again."    
  
Harry's lips turned up into a small, tired smile, and he shook his head. "Not tonight." He answered in a gentle voice.    
  
Eggsy's face fell. He recoiled away from Harry slowly, like he had been slapped, and turned his gaze away. His eyes suddenly looked hallow, tears making the brilliant emerald color look glassy, and he took in a second shaky breath, and it took Harry .02 seconds too long to realize how the boy had taken his response.    
  
"Oh, Eggsy..." Harry whispered before closing the distance between them and wrapping the boy up in his arms, tangling one hand in his hair while the other rubbed at his back. "I'm sorry, darling, that was dreadful of me, of course I didn't mean it like that."    
  
Eggsy sniffled into his chest, like he was trying not to cry. "'S'okay."    
  
Harry tightened his arms briefly before pushing the boy back, keeping both hands on his shoulders so that he could look him in the eye while he talked. "I  _ will _ ask you again, Eggsy." He assured him, watching the way the boy's eyes lit up hopefully. "I have every intention of marrying you, but I'm not going to ask you again tonight. You had to come to terms with a lot today, and while that was very brave of you to do so, I don't want you to think that you're obligated to say yes."    
  
"I don't-" Eggsy tried to protest before Harry silence him with a look.    
  
"I'm doing this to make sure that you feel the same way later as you do tonight." Harry explained gently. "Believe me, Eggsy, I will ask you again. I have every intention of it. Please, please believe that."    
  
Eggsy nodded, and pulled Harry closer to him again so that he could bury his face in his chest once again. "Harry, I'm so sorry, I never-"   
  
"Shhh, that's enough." Harry just held him for a while, long enough for the boy's body to stop shaking, and then, he pushed him back carefully, and cracked a warm smile. "Besides, if I were to ask you tonight, there would be no surprise factor, nor would it be very romantic."    
  
Eggsy giggled, _ actually giggled,  _ and suddenly his eyes held light. "What? You gonna do a big airport proposal?"    
  
"Perhaps. It would certainly be romantic."    
  
"Bruno Mars flash mob and all?"    
  
"I hardly think anyone would appreciate seeing me attempt that."    
  
"Actually, I would  _ love _ to see that."    
  
"Oh, I'm quite sure you would."   
  
The boy laughed loud enough for the sound to echo off of the walls. "Harry Hart, man who can take down terrorists and crack a joke in the face of death, but is terrified of hip hop."    
  
"Oh, alright, you cheeky thing." Harry scolded, giving him a soft pinch on his arse, making him yelp.    
  
"Oi, handsy." Eggsy protested, smacking his lover's hands. "Dinner first."    
  
Harry grinned. "I  _ do _ remember something about dinner, actually. Indian?" He asked.   
  
"Perfect, I'm starving."    
  
The night went on rather nicely, dinner and a movie (they voted on a horror movie tonight, because though he denied it to the ends of the Earth, Eggsy didn't like horror movies, and he became quite the cuddle monster when scared), then early to bed, and the rest of the night spent with Eggsy being tied up to the headboard.    
  
Needless to say, despite the start, the remainder of the night was rather terrific. 

  
**_________________**

  
  
Harry Hart didn't get surprised on missions often.   
  
In his twenty some years as a Kingsman, he was very rarely surprised. He was always very calm, very calculating, he always knew the ins and outs of everything before he made a move, and generally, if Harry had to estimate, it worked out 98% of the time.   
  
This mission was doomed from the start, he was just now finding out, as he ran through the darkened basement, and ducked down behind a corner just in time to feel a bullet hit his leg, causing him to stumble and fall to the ground. _"Fuck!"_ He hissed, hitting his head back against the wall. "Merlin, extraction better be close."   
  
_"They are, Arthur, just hang in there."_  
  
Another bullet whizzed by, and he ducked away from it, then leaned over his shoulder and took out three more henchmen that managed to catch up to him. He sagged back down onto the ground, and examined his wound, the tender, already bruising skin causing him to groan in pain. Definitely sprained. "Merlin," He growled. "I'm hurt, how long until the rest of them catch up?"   
  
_"They took a wrong turn, but it won't take long for them to figure it out. Minutes."_ The tech wizard answered, voice tense. _"Extraction is coming."_  
  
"You know, if you give me an 'I told you so' when I get home, you and I are going to have many words." Harry mumbled.   
  
Merlin almost laughed. _"Oh, don't you worry, I'll save that for your boyfriend."_  
  
Harry squeezed his eyes shut. He was suddenly wishing it was Merlin that was giving the 'I told you so'. This wasn't even his mission.   
  
The mission had originally gone to Bors, but, due to a family emergency, he had been unable to take it, so, they had attempted to give it to Eggsy, who had just returned from a mission in Kandahar, and Harry had been too worried about the burns on his lover's skin to allow him to go, and so, with both his best friend and his boyfriend protesting, Harry had taken the mission himself. Eggsy had been furious, but, being cooped up at home didn't really do him any good to argue, and Merlin... Well, after you've been friends with someone for over twenty some odd years, you don't always listen to them as well as you should.   
  
And that, ultimately, had been Harry's downfall.   
  
Urgent, loud voices echoed down the hallway where Harry sat, and he tensed up, knowing that company was coming. "Merlin..." He warned.   
_  
__"I know, Arthur, you have a few minutes, I'm trying to hack into their mainframe."_ _  
_  
"For what?" He demanded, almost offended that he wasn't the top priority at the moment.   
  
_"They've set the place to detonate in ten minutes. I'm trying to buy you time."_  
  
Harry's blood froze. He should have seen that coming, really, but it still chilled him to his core. He looked around, thinking about his possibilities, trying to find a way out.  
  
His injured leg cost him quite a few options, as he knew he probably wouldn't make them all in time. He could attempt to go back the way he came, resulting in him quite possibly running into company, and with only a few bullets to spare, he couldn't really risk that. He could throw a grenade to block their path, however, with the building already set to detonate, it would most likely kill him. Or, he could risk staying put, and fighting them off until extraction came to remove him, or rather, if he was quite honest, remove his corpse (though he tried not to think about that).   
  
He checked his gun, realizing he only had two bullets left in the clip, and only one more after that. He had two shotgun rounds in addition, but, all in all, he was in pretty bad shape.   
  
He hit his head against the wall. He should have never taken this mission.   
  
He thought back to Eggsy, his beautiful boy with sunny blonde hair and eyes that were bright and full of life, and a smile that could melt a frozen heart. Eggsy, who was so loyal, so sweet, so selfless and kind, and who loved Harry for reasons he never understood, but we're very grateful for. Eggsy, who had suffered though so much and came out with a heart the size of a galaxy and twice as beautiful. Eggsy, who Harry loved more than the sunlight over the London skyline, or a warm cup of tea after a rough day. He was like sin and poetry and fine whiskey, and he was the only being that could cause homesickness to stir in Harry Hart, even when the man was at home in his own bed.   
  
And Harry probably wouldn't see him again.   
  
"Merlin," He said calmly. "I need you to do something for me, okay?"  
  
_"I'm a little busy right now, Arthur."_  
  
"Merlin please, I need you to do this. It's important."   
  
His friend hesitated. No doubt, he had heard the urgency in Harry's voice. _"Alright."_  
  
Harry fought back the emotion that was threatening to take his words away, and took a deep breath. "Look, uh... I don't think there's a way out of this, and I just need you to..." His breath hitched and he clinched his hand into a fist. He really didn't want to cry. "Just take care of him, alright?"   
  
Merlin didn't need to even ask who he meant. _"Harry..."_ He tried, sounding nervous.   
  
"Merlin, please, just..." Harry bit at the inside of his mouth. "If I don't make it out of here, promise me you'll take care of Eggsy. Don't let him grieve too much over an old man, make him happy, make sure he knows that I'm proud of him, that I've always been proud of him, and that... And that I love him." His voice broke on the last few syllables, and he could almost hear Eggsy calling him a sentimental old man.   
_  
__"Why don't you come home and tell 'im yourself?"_ A new, and very familiar voice came through the comm, raspy with tears already.   
  
Harry chuckled. He almost chided the boy for not being at home in bed, but he was actually quite happy he was there. "My darling boy, I would love nothing more than to come home right now and do so, but I don't think I have a chance this time."   
_  
__"No, 'Arry, you're gonna be alright. Help's comin', Merlin's bein' genius, and hell be damned if I let you die on me again. You just gotta hang on, okay?_ Please, _Harry."_ Eggsy's voice broke, just as his had before, and he heard the boy suck in a sharp breath.   
  
It almost tore Harry's heart in two. "No, Eggsy, please don't cry. It's alright." He tried. He hated when Eggsy got emotional over him. He was an old man, not worth the tears.   
  
_"Then you gotta home home to me, alright?"_  
  
"I want to, Eggsy. More than anything. Please believe me. I just don't know if I can-"  
  
_"Ask me again."_  
  
Harry paused. "What?"   
  
_"Ask me again, Harry."_ Eggsy tried again, voice shaking. _"Please, jus' one more time."_  
  
It finally hit Harry like a ton of bricks what the boy was referring to, and it sucked all the air out of his lungs. Of course that's what Eggsy would want. "Eggsy, I can't, you don't have to-"   
  
_"I want to."_ He interrupted, voice stern, which made Harry's heart flutter. _"Fuck, Harry, I do want to. I want you, I want you every day, and I'll still want you a million years from now. I was scared before, because I ain't never wanted no one like you, and I ain't never loved no one like you before. I thought, eventually, you'd get bored of a young, bitchy chav hangin' off your back all the time, but what I said to you last time is still true. If you ask me, I won't run from you anymore. I'm yours, Harry, all yours. So you gotta ask me again, just one more time, Harry, please."_   
  
It took a long time for Harry to speak again. He thought back to that night three weeks before, the fight in the living room, and he remembered the look in Eggsy's eyes when Harry told him he would ask him again. It had once been foreign to him to think that Eggsy Unwin loved him as much as he loved the boy, but upon hearing that it was the other way around in Eggsy's mind, it was almost too much. He made his decision months ago. "Eggsy, will you marry me?" He whispered.   
  
There was a noise that sounded like a mix between an excited laugh and a sob over the comms. _"Yes, of course I'll marry you, Harry."_ Came the shaking response.   
  
And just like that, Harry could breathe.   
  
_"Extraction team coming your way, Arthur, just hold tight."_ Came Merlin's voice, sounding a little more than strained, ruining the moment. _"Estimated time, four minutes. Company coming your way."_  
  
Suddenly becoming aware of the in rising volume of gunfire and boot steps on linoleum floor, Harry's pulse skyrocketed as he reloaded his gun. "I've only got one clip left, Merlin, I don't know how long I can hold them off!" He growled.   
  
_"You've got to try, dammit!"_ The Scot snarled back. He could hear him typing furiously at his keyboard.   
_  
__"You can't give up on me now, Harry, not after proposing to me."_ Eggsy's voice was tight with worry, but Harry could hear the fondness there too, and the mention of the proposal made his heart flutter. _"You gotta come home now, you've got a fiancé waitin' for you. I love you, Harry, please just hang on, for me."_  
  
For Eggsy, Harry could do just about anything. Cocking his weapon, he perched up on his injured leg, and readied himself for the fight. "I promise you, Eggsy, when I get home, I'll get you the best ring I can find. We'll throw a fucking party if you want, I don't care, whatever you want."   
  
His boyfriend let out a breathless laugh. _"I don't need all that, Harry, I don't even need a ring. I just need you home safe with me."_  
  
_"Two minutes!"_ Merlin shouted.   
  
Harry could hear them all now, he could hear the helicopter outside, meaning the extraction team was there. He could do this. "I will tell you this, though, darling, we are not marrying in the States." He said bitterly as he looked over the California countryside. It was almost always the States that gave them trouble.   
  
Another laugh broke from Eggsy's lips, much heartier than the last. _"Just come home, you idiot."_  
  
As the team of henchmen broke through the doorway and began running straight for Harry's corner, the extraction team came crashing down through the halls, taking them out with Harry at their side, and secretly, as he put a bullet in a man's skull, he smiled. "Anything for my fiancé." 

  
**_________________**

  
  
_"Bad news."_ Eggsy said over the comm, just as Harry was boarding the Kingsman jet. Harry was so tired, he couldn't even think about what it could be, so he let him continue. _"Mission just came in. Recon. Borin' as shit, but Merlin needs me in Austria tonight. It's only a few days, but he says it's of dire importance."_  
  
Harry perked up at that. A recon mission of dire importance? There was literally no such thing with Kingsman, recon missions were almost _always_ boring. Plus, Eggsy's down time wasn't up yet, so unless Merlin was literally sick of the boy to the point that he would rather get rid of him... _Oh._   
  
The older agent grinned to himself, then cleared his throat. "That's quite alright my boy, I have a few... _Loose ends,_ so to speak, that are in need of tying up, and they will take some time. Hopefully, we'll be arriving back home at the same time."   
  
Eggsy sighed heavily over the comm line. _"Yeah, but I miss you. I was hopin' to see you when you got back."_ He complained, obviously trying not to sound as disappointed as he was.   
  
"I know, darling." Harry answered, forcing himself to sound disappointed too. "But, you know what they say; absence-"   
  
_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, keep that sappy bullshit to yourself."_ The younger man huffed.   
  
Harry laughed. "I love you, you know?"   
  
_"Love you too, Harry."_  
  
"I'll see you soon, darling."   
_  
__"You better."_  
  
He smiled when the line went dead, and leaned back against the seat. He would never get tired of hearing Eggsy tell him he loved him.   
  
Feeling exhausted, he went to close his eyes, but after a second's thought, he taped his glasses, and waited for Merlin's answering hum. "So, a recon mission of dire importance, huh?" He said skeptically.   
  
Merlin laughed in his ear. _"Thought I'd give you a few days to look for that ring."_  
  
Harry could only smile. "You're a good friend, Merlin." 

  
**_________________**

  
  
In addition to not getting surprised, another thing that Harry didn't do, was get nervous. Harry Hart did _not_ get nervous.  
  
He'd been scared, sure; during the parachute test when he thought he was the one without a parachute, his first time facing down a loaded gun on a mission, then again, the time Eggsy had nearly drowned, then again when he flatlined in the hospital room. They were all completely rational reasons to be scared.  
  
But nervous?  
  
Not even fucking once.  
  
Yet, there he was, standing in the middle of Heathrow Airport, palms sweaty, heart thumping, stomach churning, unable to stop fidgeting with his tie, his jacket, his hands...  
  
"Jesus Christ, Harry will you relax?" Merlin, who was standing close by, snapped.  
  
Harry glared daggers at his friend, and continued to mess with his tie until Roxy Morton, bless her heart, slipped away from her boyfriend, and took both of Harry's hands away from the expensive fabric and offered him a soft, yet heartwarming smile. "Merlin's right, Harry, you need to relax. It's going to be _fine."_ She tried.  
  
He sighed. "I know, I don't know why I'm so worried."  
  
"That's what I fuck-" Merlin started to say, but with one silencing glare from his girlfriend, he decided to pout.  
  
Roxy turned back to her boss and grinned. "Think about it this way, Harry; _technically_ Eggsy already said yes. This is just the ring giving."  
  
Strangely, that made him feel much better.  
  
He was going to have to remember to thank everyone for this. Especially Merlin for thinking of the airport thing.  
  
Eggsy's recon mission had been just as boring as he thought it was going to be, according to his reports to Merlin, and because quite literally nothing happened, Merlin never sent for extraction, nor did he feel the need to send for the Kingsman jet. Instead, Eggsy got to ride first class on a plane from Austria to England, hence the airport proposal.  
  
After all, Eggsy had asked.    
  
Harry looked up at the screen that had all flight times listed, and suddenly, all of the calm he felt before seemed to sprint away, as he saw that Eggsy's flight had just landed.  
  
He quickly looked around, and saw all of his plants in their places, roses ready, and he quickly tried to get out of sight. He knew how cheesy it was, this whole airport proposal, but he knew it would put his favorite smile on Eggsy's face, and that was all that mattered.  
  
Safely tucked away from the others, Harry watched as the passengers on Eggsy's flight all began filing out, and with each pair of footsteps that walked past, his heart began to beat faster and faster...  
  
And then, he saw a familiar head of blonde hair approaching him, and everything stopped.  
  
Eggsy Unwin, looking exhausted, but just as beautiful as always, stepped out of the doors behind everyone else, and checked his watch. He was wearing the suit that Harry had made for him for Kingsman (which Harry absolutely loved on him), and his glasses, and he looked so perfect, that Harry almost forgot about what he was doing until his first plant, a young Irish woman named Shannon, came up and handed him two bright red roses.  
  
Eggsy looked surprised, but took them with a smile and a "thanks, love", before his second plant, a German man named Leonard approached him and held out two more roses, this time, white ones, which was answered with an even more surprised look.  
  
And one by one, while he made his way away from the terminal, all of his plants approached his starstruck young lover and gave him roses of different colors, red for love, white for marriage, pink and peach for appreciation, orange for passion, yellow for the promise of a new beginning, lavender for love at first sight, and soon, Eggsy had a full bouquet of roses, and the pathway cleared, and he finally saw Roxy and Merlin.  
  
A strangled sounding laugh broke from his throat as he approached them, and Roxy, holding a few flowers of her own, held them out for him. "I shoulda known." He stated, wrapping her in a hug as he looked around at all of the people who had brought him flowers. "The hell is all this?"  
  
"Look about two feet to your left, and you'll see the grand architect of this whole thing." Merlin said with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.  
  
Eggsy did just that, and when he saw Harry standing up against the wall, his whole face lit up like it was Christmas. _"Fuck."_ He dropped his luggage and went off into a full on sprint towards Harry, and the older man swept him up in his arms, roses and all, not giving two shits about the lines of his suit. All he cared about was the feeling of Eggsy's warm body against his, the smell of his shampoo, the softness and warmth of his skin, and the color of his eyes when he pulled away and smiled at Harry like he warmed the Earth every morning.  
_  
__God, he's so beautiful._  
  
"This all your doin', Harry?" He asked cheerfully.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I wanted to surprise you."  
  
"So, you had strangers in the airport give me roses?"  
  
"You like roses."  
  
"I do like roses. What's the occasion?" He asked, raising his eyebrow suspiciously.  
  
"Well..." Harry reached up to rub at the back of his neck, suddenly feeling very self conscious. Truly Eggsy hadn't forgotten, right? "After the mission in California, I decided that... Well, that..." He swallowed hard, mentally cursing himself for being so nervous. He had rehearsed these lines for days, and now he couldn't speak.  
  
Eggsy seemed to catch on. "You decided... What, Harry?" He pressed.  
  
The agent looked over his shoulder toward Merlin, who gave him an encouraging nod. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "I decided that you deserved more than rushed words in the face of death, because you mean more to me than that. So... Given that you had a mission to complete, I took a few days to plan. I've been waiting all week to do this." And without saying another word, Harry slipped the ring box out of his pocket.  
  
Eggsy's eyes went wide at the sight of it. "Harry?" He gasped, eyes locking on the box.  
  
Harry's heart fluttered at the way his voice sounded. He could do this. "I hope you aren't _too_ disappointed by the lack of a Bruno Mars flash mob," He joked half heartedly before sliding down onto one knee. "But you did technically ask for this."  
  
Eggsy looked confused for only a fraction of a second before his eyes lit up with realization and he let out a loud, barking laugh. "Oh, fuck." He giggled. "I set myself up for this one."  
  
For some reason, the words filled Harry with pride, and he opened the box. "Eggsy, will you marry me?"  
  
_"Yes,_ Harry."  
  
And with that, Harry stood and pulled his fiancé in his arms to lift him in the air and kiss him while the crowds around them cheered, but Harry could barely hear them over the sound of his own heartbeat.  
  
Putting Eggsy back down on his feet, he kissed him one more time, just for the hell of it, and the younger agent laughed against Harry's lips. _"God,_ I love you." Harry murmured breathlessly when he pulled away. With his free hand that wasn't wrapped around Eggsy's waist, he reached out and stroked his thumb across his cheek, then dragged down gently across his lower lip.  
  
A faint, pink blush rushed into Eggsy's cheeks, and he looked down into his bouquet of flowers like he was going to bury his face in the rainbow assortment of roses to hide the color in his cheeks, and Harry Hart could have been struck down in that moment, and hell be fucking damned if he wouldn't die a happy man. It was a beautiful sight.  
  
Then again, everything regarding Eggsy Unwin was beautiful.  
  
"So," Eggsy said once the crowd had died down. "'Loose ends', you said?"  
  
This time, it was Harry's turn to blush. "It... Was Merlin's idea, actually. The recon mission, it was just a diversion. I spent the week you were gone in Italy and Paris, looking for the perfect ring. In all my years of service with Kingsman, it was easily the most taxing mission I've ever been on." He answered honestly.  
  
"I told you I didn't need a ring, Harry."  
  
The older man shook his head, and pulled him in for a kiss. "Please just allow me to spoil you without guilt, just this once. My first request as your fiancé."  
  
Eggsy's face lit up once more. "My fiancé is fuckin' sap." He hissed without heat as he pressed his lips once more to Harry's, and allowed himself to be lifted up into the air, flowers and all, and just like that, the world faded, and Harry's heart sang in blissful harmony with the way Eggsy's voice sounded when he called him his fiancé, and even after pulling away from each other, Harry didn't let his future husband away long enough to even so much as breathe before he was locking him in a firm embrace. He would never get used to the feeling of Eggsy is his arms. Nor did he want to.  
  
There was the soft sound of the hitching of Eggsy's breath against his chest, and Harry gently pushed him away, and saw Eggsy's eyes rimmed red. He reached out and brushed at a tear that had just begun to track down his cheek with a frown. "Eggsy?" He asked softly. "Are you alright, darling?"  
  
"Yeah." Eggsy croaked, dipping his head to wipe at his eyes. "It's just..." His breath caught again, and Harry stood idly by, giving him a moment to compose himself. He realized he had absolutely no idea what Eggsy was about to say, until the boy looked up, not even bothering to hide the tears welling up in his eyes anymore, and he gave Harry the biggest smile he had ever seen on the boy's face. "We're gettin' married. This is real, this is happenin', now. I get to marry you."  
  
The wondrous adoration and love that coated his tongue like thick, sweet honey could have brought Harry Hart to his knees, had he not been floored by the sparkling glint of Eggsy's eyes.  
  
Instead, he crushed the boy tightly to his chest, tangled his fingers in his hair, and drew in a ragged breath. "Yes, you do, my love. It's real."  
  
It was just as meant to convince Eggsy as it was to convince him. Harry couldn't yet comprehend that he was going to be married to this beautiful, amazing young man. He always knew he loved Eggsy, but he was certain now that he wouldn't be able to breathe without him right beside him. Call it unhealthy, call it selfish, but Eggsy Unwin was what Harry Hart wanted, and that would never change.  
  
And when they pulled away and composed themselves, seeing the look on Eggsy's face was what brought it all together. That was all that mattered.  
  
Except...  
  
"Merlin, are you _crying?"_  
  
"Oh, fuck off, Eggsy."  
  
Everyone erupted into laughter as the tech wizard wiped at his eyes. It broke the romantic moment, but did nothing to shatter the blissful euphoria that hung over the ground like a cloud. The moment was a perfect as it should have been, and Harry Hart was as happy as it was possible to be.


End file.
